volver a amar
by Hinamori Amu XD
Summary: una perdida que no podrá superar? un nuevo trabajo? una nueva prueba del destino? un nuevo amor? esas son algunas de las preguntas que se hace Amu con la linda propuesta de su jefe, una historia de romance y un poquis de tragedia pasen y lean - -
1. comienzo

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Hola chicos! Bueno he estado viendo el primer capítulo de volver a amar y no me gusto mucho así que decidí editarlo y volverlo a subir, el anterior lo escribí apurada en este si me tome mi tiempo asi que disfrútenlo ^-^**

**Capitulo 1**

Amu oyó el teléfono antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina, subió corriendo los dos últimos escalones y abrió la puerta. Como se temía, la oficina estaba vacia,lo que significaba que Rima llegaba tarde de nuevo, y tendría problemas con el jefe si Amu no la salvaba, casi se lanzo a cruzar la habitación para descolgar el receptor

**-Empresa Easter- **entono en su tono más eficiente- **¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**-Soy el señor Cosway, para devolver la llamada del señor Tsukiyomi**

Amu trago saliva. Solo llevaba trabajando allí dos meses, pero sabía que Max Cosway era uno de los mejores clientes, Ikuto Tsukiyomi estaba negociando un contrato muy importante con el y era vital contestar al teléfono. Apretó el interruptor de la oficina del señor Ikuto y anuncio:

**-El señor Cosway quiere hablar con usted**

**-Bien, traiga esas cifras enseguida-** fue la brusca respuesta

**- eh… ¿cifras?**

**-Las cifras que le dije que calculara para que estuvieran listas para cuando llamara**

Ikuto estaba convencido que estaba hablando con Rima y parecía impaciente, Amu miro a su alrededor con frenesí. Su vista se poso en una carpeta que había encima de la mesa de Rima y respiro de nuevo

**-Ahora mismo señor Tsukiyomi**

Atraveso la oficina para encontrar a su jefe todavía al teléfono, este extendió las manos para recoger los papeles sin mirarla y Amu se alejo lanzando un suspiro de alivio y rogando que Rima llegara pronto

Como secretaria de Ikuto, se suponía que Rima debía llegar a las ocho y media de la mañana, pero dos semanas atrás había tenido una rotura emocional con su novio que la había dejado alterada y deprimida, Amu, que empezaba a las nueve, había empezado a ir pronto para cubrirla en caso de que hiciera falta. Le caía bien Rima, la cual también le había suavizado el camino a ella con el súper exigente de su jefe, además de eso Amu sabia escuchar y Rima le había relatado sus problemas con toda libertad, ganándose la simpatía de Amu

Sin embargo, Ikuto no era más difícil que cayera bien, era posible admirar a un hombre que había creado por sí mismo una empresa a los treinta y cinco años, pero era difícil admirar a un hombre que no solía mirar a los ojos a sus empleados y que se esperaba de ellos la eficacia propia de los robots, Sus ojos como dos zafiros dominaban una cara que hubiera sido atractiva si se iluminara un poco con una pequeña sonrisa, su alto y firme cuerpo era más apropiado para una competencia atlética que para una oficina

**-hace ejercicio dos veces a la semana en un gimnasio- **le había explicado Rima- **dice que eso le mantiene la mente para que pueda trabajar con eficacia**

Amu había aprendido la verdad de aquellas palabras. Su potente memoria y mente ordenada le habían permitido mantener el ritmo de trabajo e incluso cubriría a Rima durante aquel mal momento, pero le costaba un esfuerzo, miro el reloj con nerviosismo, probablemente Rima se habría pasado la noche llorando y después, se habría quedado dormida, pero Ikuto Tsukiyomi no sentiría ninguna compasión por ello. Estaba mirando la mesa de Rima intentando adivinar que petición le haría después cuando el megáfono se encendió y ladro una voz

**-venga aquí. Tiene que tomarme unas notas**

Inspirando con intensidad, entro en la oficina, la cabeza azulada de su jefe estaba inclinada sobre los papeles, en los que estaba tomando notas

**-he cambiado ligeramente las cifras y he eliminado la clausula ocho del contrato, así que tendrá que alterar eso también, imprima esto por triplicado y envié una copia al cliente-** tacho algo en la lista**- cuando lo haya hecho le daré unas cartas que debe enviar urgentemente… ¿Quién diablos es usted?**

Al final, alzo la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido

**-soy Hinamori Amu, la asistente de Rima hace dos meses**

**- ¿la he visto antes?**

**- evidentemente no- **no pudo resistir contestar- **pero he estado aquí**

El lanzo un gruñido

**-¿Dónde está Rima?**

**-ella no es…no está en su despacho en este momento, yo puedo hacer los trabajos que usted ha mandado**

**-pero usted no ha tomado ninguna nota- **dijo él, mirándole las manos vacías

**-No necesito notas tengo una memoria excelente**

El entrecerró los ojos ligeramente

**-Espero que no sea una fantasmada, señorita Hinamori, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas**

**-no tendrá que hacerlo**

Amu le recogió los documentos de su mano y se fue antes de perder la calma

Encendió el ordenador de Rima para que pareciera que estaba allí, pero su precaución fue en vano, Ikuto había salido a la oficina exterior justo cuando Rima entraba por la puerta, como Amu se temía había estado llorando

**-debería haber estado aquí hace más de media hora- **le dijo Ikuto

**- lo siento señor Tsukiyomi, he tenido algunos problemas**

**-deje sus problemas personales en casa, eso es lo que hago yo y lo que espero que hagan mis empleados, que esta sea la última vez**

Volvió a su oficina y cerro de un portazo Amu soltó una palabra muy ruda

**-¡eh, calla!- **le rogo Rima- **te va a oír**

**-pues que me oiga- **replico ella furiosa- **es eso y más, por supuesto que el no trae sus problemas personales a la oficina porque él no tiene ninguno ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no tiene vida personal, es una maquina y nada me daría mayor placer que tirarle a la cara sus trabajos- **el teléfono sonó y lo descolgó- **¿sí?- **pregunto malhumorada

**-¿no ha terminado todavía ese trabajo?-** pregunto Ikuto- **¿o necesito recordarle algo?**

**-no necesito que me recuerde nada, muchas gracias, estaré con usted en un momento**

Amu estaba en su oficina unos minutos más tarde colocándole el nuevo contrato delante, el examino las cifras y después mascullo

**-perfecto, desde luego tiene una memoria magnifica- **de repente la miro de forma penetrante y ella se quedo sin aliento- **¿Qué está haciendo aquí?**

**- ya se lo dije soy la asistente de Rima**

**-lo que quería decir, es que porque es usted su asistente en vez de ser lo contrario, no es usted una chica joven en su primer trabajo ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-veintiséis**

**-entonces ¿Por qué no ha ascendido mas alto?**

**-empecé tarde, tenia… obligaciones familiares**

**-¿de qué tipo?**

Ella vacilo

**-lo siento señor Tsukiyomi, pero es algo que no puedo discutir**

**-no estará casada verdad?**

**-no**

**-¿comprometida?**

**-no**

**-¿cuidando de padres mayores?**

**-no me queda ningún pariente vivo- **dijo con voz tensa

**-entonces, le ofrezco el trabajo de Rima si ya no hay compromisos familiares que se lo impidan**- dijo mirándola fijamente

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Bueno e para los que leyeron el capitulo 1 anterior, como se habrán dado cuenta termino diferente pero no se preocupen lo corte aquí porque estaba quedando largo en el siguiente capítulo ya verán lo demás**

**comenteeen**


	2. papiiiiiii!

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2**

**-entonces le ofrezco el trabajo de Rima si ya no hay compromisos familiares que se lo impidan**

**-no, no los hay, pero hay algo mas**

**-¿el qué?-** pregunto él con impaciencia

**-el honor, la lealtad, Rima ha sido muy amable con migo y no pienso desbancarla solo porque esté pasando un mal momento, ella era una secretaria de primera antes que esto pasara y, si usted tiene un poco de paciencia, volverá a ser de primera. Es inexcusable que usted ponga en riesgo su trabajo porque sea infeliz**

**- eso es todo señorita Hinamori, vuelva a su trabajo mientras aun lo mantenga**

Ella salió de su oficina con rapidez por miedo a lo que podía decir si se quedaba, no era fácil que ella perdiera el control, pero su insistencia acerca de su familia le había tocado en un punto débil. Era verdad que no tenía parientes vivos, pero hace pocos meses atrás, Amu tenía una hermana, una pequeña y alegre hermana llamada Ami. Ella había quedado a cargo de su custodia después de la muerte de sus padres y se había dedicado a hacer trabajos temporales para estar más cerca de Ami cuando lo necesitara, no era la carrera brillante con la que había soñado, pero lo hacía sin quejarse. La naturaleza animada de Ami hacia que todo mereciera la pena

Y entonces la pequeña había empezado a decir que se sentía mal, Amu había diagnosticado un fuerte resfriado y la había metido en la cama. Pero el resfriado había resultado ser una meningitis y en dos días Ami estaba muerta, dejando a Amu devastada y con sentido de culpabilidad

El horror de preguntarse lo que habría pasado si ella se hubiera preocupado un poco antes, nunca la abandonaba. Los médicos le habían dicho que no se culpara, la meningitis era difícil de diagnosticar a primera vista, pero sus amables palabras no habían conseguido consolar a Amu y la sensación de culpabilidad la había destrozado

Gradualmente su mente fuerte había acabado de volver a la normalidad dejando solo una dolorosa miseria atrás, ahora caminaba y trabajaba como todos los demás, pero la herida jamás se curaría

Hasta ahora nunca se había percatado que su vida había sido hipotecada. Tenía un talento innato para los negocios, pero a los veintiséis años, seguía haciendo trabajos temporales, era atractiva, con una figura esbelta y alta, con un pelo largo color rosa y unos ojos amarillos (lo siento pero no sé como describir los ojos de Amu, me pueden ayudar comentando?) que podían brillar de emoción aunque no hubiera ningún hombre en su vida. Había tenido relaciones breves pero por no haber podido tener nunca niñeras para su hermana e incluso había habido un hombre del que creía que se había enamorado hasta que le había dicho que no había posibilidad de matrimonio mientras ella tuviera a una mocosa al rabo. Le había despedido de su casa antes de que el se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, nadie la iba a separar de Ami, pero al final algo lo había hecho

Ella y Rima trabajaron en silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo, mandaron que les trajeran sándwiches y siguieron trabajando, Ikuto estaba de su peor humor, apilando trabajo delante de ellas e insistiendo en que debía estar terminado para las dos en punto, antes de que él se fuera

**-muchas gracias-** murmuro Amu, tecleando con rapidez y deseándole mentalmente la perdición

Al final el trabajo estaba hecho y en las manos del jefe. Rima salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco y Amu se reclino en su asiento, mientras lanzaba un enorme bostezo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió asomando la cabeza de una niña

Era una niña de pelo castaño, lacio y ojos azules. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera encantado, pero Amu tubo que reprimir un respingo, la niña tendría unos ocho años, la misma edad a la que Ami había muerto y su brillante e ingenua sonrisa era exacta a la de su hermana

**-hola-** saludo la pequeña

Amu hizo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse-** hola**

**-soy Alice ¿puedo pasar?**

Ya estaba dentro antes de terminar de hablar y Amu hecho una mirada nerviosa a la puerta del jefe- **yo me llamo Amu**

**-no te he visto las otras veces que he estado aquí- **contesto Alice- **eres nueva?**

**-sí, solo llevo un par de meses**

**-¿Dónde está Rima?**

**-ah, conoces a Rima ¿eres su sobrina o…?**

**-oh,no ella es mi amiga. Me ha enseñado a hacer unas lindas pulseras de piedritas**

**-pues me temo que ha salido. Se fue a respirar un poco de aire fresco y a escapar de…**

Amu señalo la puerta del jefe y Alice se rio comprendiendo a la perfección

**-ha sido muy malo hoy?-** susurro Alice

**-como una fiera-** dijo Amu en voz baja- **no estaré mucho trabajando para él, no sé como Rima lo soporta**

Se suponía que no debía hablar de su jefe con gente de afuera, pero Alice parecía saberlo todo de el

Además Amu no estaba de humor para estar caritativa con Ikuto Tsukiyomi

**-no pensaba que las niñas hacían pulseras hoy en día- **observo- **pensaba que solo se dedicaban a los ordenadores y a los cantantes pop, mi… una niña que yo conocía, no hacía nada que conllevara estar sentada si podía evitarlo**

**-yo a veces no he estado muy bien- **dijo Alice con una mirada tímida que era demasiado mayor para su edad- **así que doctor dijo que me buscara aficiones tranquilas. Pero ahora ya estoy bien**

Amu no podía creer que la niña hubiera estado enferma. Sin embargo, todavía tenía cierto aire de fragilidad, que quedo ahogado por el brillo de sus ojos

**-esta tarde me voy a la feria y me pienso montar en todo**

**-¿en todo?**

**-en todo- **dijo Alice con firmeza- **no solo en los fáciles que no me agoten las fuerzas, sino en la montaña rusa y ese que te pone boca abajo ¿te gustan a ti esas atracciones?**

La niña estaba mirando con ansiedad a Amu que se puso pálida y cerró los ojos

**-me temo que no- **dijo con debilidad- **creo que lo que más aguantaría seria la rueda de la fortuna**

**-¿no te gustan las atracciones?**

**-me encantan pero nunca tengo tiempo de ir, demasiado trabajo- **dijo señalando su mesa

Alice la miro con ansiedad- **estoy siendo muy pesada?**

**-por supuesto que no**

**-¿estás segura? Papa dice que no debo molestar a la gente porque no a todo el mundo le gustan las niñas pequeñas-** Amu se obligo a sonreír

-**a mí me gustan**

**-¿tienes alguna tuya?**

**-ahora no- **contesto Amu después de un penoso silencio

Tenía miedo de que Alice le siguiera haciendo más preguntas, pero la pequeña se quedo en silencio y Amu noto que la estaba observando con la gravedad propia de una mujer mayor, aquella no era una niña corriente, había un trasfondo en ella de cosas que no se podían contar. Al momento siguiente Alice era una niña excitada de nuevo

-**me gustaría que el tiempo se moviera más rápido- **se quejo- **quiero estar en la feria ya**

**-seguirá allí cuando llegues- **le prometió Amu

Alice la miro con gesto de conspiración- **podría escaparse**

**-hoy no- **le susurro Amu siguiendo el misterio- **esperara por ti hasta que llegues por la tarde, después se escapara, -**Alice soltó una carcajada y su carita resplandeció de felicidad

**-¡Sss!- **le rogo Amu- **no hagas tanto ruido**

Su jefe ya estaba bastante enfadado con Rima, si salía y encontraba a la pequeña amiga de Rima en la oficina seria la gota que derramaría el vaso

**-¿Por qué no?- **pregunto Alice en susurros

**-porque hay un ogro detrás de esa puerta y lo despertaras**

**-¡oh! ¿Es un ogro terrible?**

**-terrible y perverso**

**- ¿es el peor ogro que ha habido en el mundo?**

**-el peor de todo el universo- **aseguro Amu con firmeza

La niña se rio con todas sus ganas, para horror de Amu en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y apareció Ikuto, gimió para sí, las había encontrado con las manos en la masa

Pero antes de que se pudiera mover para proteger a Alice de la cólera de su jefe, la niña soltó un grito de alegría y chillo:

**-¡PAAAPIIIIIIIIIII!**

Fin del capitulo 2

**Y que tal les pareció las correcciones que hice en el capitulo?**

**Bueno de aquí si sigo escribiendo la historia normalmente**

**comenteeeeen**


	3. el ogro

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 3**

-**PAAAAAPIIIIIIII- **grito Alice , entonces corrió y salto a los brazos de Ikuto, este gimió ligeramente cuando los brazos de la niña se enroscaron en su cuello y la levanto del suelo abrazándola con fuerza

**-no es un ogro, es papá- **chillo Alice

**-Así que hoy no soy un ogro- **dijo el sonriendo- **anoche, cuando no te deje quedarte hasta tarde era un monstruo malvado, y eso señorita es lo más amable que me llamaste**

Alice se rio y se apretó contra él con cara de felicidad, Amu los miro con incredulidad. ¿Era aquel hombre sonriente en verdad Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

El nombre y el aspecto general seguían siendo el mismo, pero la cara se había transformado, este era un ser humano que parecía encantado de que una niña le revolviera el pelo y le arrugara la camisa, era un hombre que podía inspirar adoración en una niña, definitivamente no podía ser Ikuto

**-¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí afuera?-** le estaba preguntando a la niña- **molestar, supongo**

**-no, he estado hablando con Amu y a ella si le gustan las niñas pequeñas y dice que eres el peor ogro de todo el universo**

Hubo entonces un corto silencio en el que Amu solo esperaba que la despidieran, pero su jefe apenas frunció el ceño ligeramente

**-¿usted es…la señorita…?**

**-Hinamori**

**-sí, ya me acuerdo, su trabajo es excelente**-

El recordaba el trabajo, pero no los nombres, noto ella disgustada. Era evidente que las personalidades no producían ningún impacto en aquel hombre, excepto una personalidad, la pequeña niña ansiosa que tenía en sus brazos. Amu observo como la dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo y también noto una mirada extraña cuando la niña desvió la mirada. Su felicidad con la niña era algo real, pero había algo incomodo en ella, como si una sombra flotara sobre ellos

-**¿estás listo para irte?- **pregunto Alice

-**no- **dijo el- **tengo miles de cosas que hacer…**

**-¡PAPA!**

El sonrió- **supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, vamos, lo pasaremos en grande**

**-y Amu- **dijo Alice- **podrá venir con nosotros ¿verdad?**

**-de verdad tengo miles de cosas que hacer- **protesto Amu

-**no, no tiene- **replico inesperadamente Ikuto

**-pero usted ha dicho…**

**-no importa lo que haya dicho antes, escuche lo que estoy diciendo ahora. Su único trabajo es cumplir mis órdenes y mis órdenes para esta tarde son que venga a la feria- **entonces, ante la mirada de asombro de ella, sonrió- **no, no me he vuelto loco, Alice quiere que valla a la feria y eso es suficiente para mi**

**-pero la oficina…**

**-sí, sería mejor que ya hubiera regresado Rima, pero no importa. Llame a una de las asistentes y dígale…-** pero en ese momento entro Rima- **esto resuelve el problema- **dijo Ikuto

Intento dirigirse a Rima por encima del bullicio de la niña y tuvo que mandarla a callar, pero Alice no cambio de humor

**-Gilberto está esperando- **dijo Alice por fin

**- Y no debemos hacer esperar a Gilberto- **dijo Ikuto mientras le tomaba una mano a la niña y le hacia una seña a Amu para que saliera delante de ellos- **Gilberto hace diversos trabajos para mi. Hoy hace de chofer, nos llevara hasta la feria, y mientras nosotros disfrutamos las atracciones, se dedicara a parquear el coche**

Gilberto, resulto ser un hombre esbelto, bien parecido y de buen carácter ( es de Pandora hearts XD)

**-esta es la señorita Hinamori- **le presento Ikuto- **Alice la ha arrastrado para que viniera con nosotros, pero ha eso no se puede protestar, ¿verdad señorita Hinamori?**

Si no se hubiera tratado de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu hubiera pensado que era gracioso. Entonces noto que la miraba con las cejas arqueadas y comprendió que lo imposible estaba siendo posible, le estba gastando una broma

**-de ninguna manera- **dijo con dignidad- **me encantan las ferias**

**-¿lo ves?- **dijo Alice apretando a su padre por el codo

**-sube al coche- **ordeno el aparentando ferocidad- **o no los perderemos todo**

**-¡oh,no! Amu dice que no escapara hasta que hayamos estado allí**

**-Si Amu lo dice, debe ser verdad- a**cordó Ikuto- **ahora ¿quiere subir al coche señorita?**

Alice salto al asiento delantero al lado de Gilberto dejando a Ikuto y a Amu en el de atrás, era un coche lujosos en el interior de color gris pálido y con mucho espacio para las piernas

**-perdone por esta molestosa- **dijo él con timidez mientras empezaban a moverse

-**no hay de que, es mejor que estar en la oficina todo el día**

**-con un ogro**

Amu se sonrojo- **mire, no quería decir…**

- **por supuesto que lo ha hecho- **dijo él con tono afable

- **bueno nunca lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido que era su hija**

**-naturalmente que no, solo piense que es la primera vez que oigo la verdad acerca de mi mismo**

**-oh, seguramente no será la primera vez- **replico ella con cierta aspereza- **supongo que a estas alturas, ya debería saberlo**

**-ciertamente sí, pero nunca me lo habían dicho cara a cara, es una experiencia interesante, pero estará de acuerdo que ahora no soy un ogro ¿verdad?**

**-ahora, usted es una persona totalmente diferente- **dijo ella asombrada

**-¿humana, quiere decir?**

**-bueno, si, si quiere decirlo de esa forma**

**-¿opuesta al ogro de la oficina?**

**-pienso que la palabra robot seria más apropiada- **

La sonrisa le ilumino la cara de nuevo, ahora que iba dirigida a ella, pudo notar lo deliciosa que era y soltó una carcajada. El se rio con ella. Era un sonido maravilloso, rico y profundo, con una vibración que la hizo hacer muy consciente de el como hombre. Los ojos le brillaban con un resplandor que nunca había visto antes y de repente tubo dificultad en recuperar el aliento

Entonces Alice se dio la vuelta des de el asiento y dijo

**-esto va a ser fantabuloso**

Ikuto soltó una carcajada, le dijo que se pusiera derecha y para alivio de Amu el peligroso momento se paso

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado**

**Si no recibo aunque sea un review no subo cap así que comenteeeeeee**


	4. la feria

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 4**

La feria era lo que toda feria de atracciones debe ser, una avalancha de colores alegres y luces intermitentes con el ambiente cargado de alegres sonidos, Gilberto paro el coche en la entrada y se alejo para buscar un estacionamiento

-**¿por dónde empezamos?- **pregunto Ikuto

**-por cualquier sitio- **suspiro Alice con felicidad- **la rueda gigante y..**

**-no, la rueda gigante no-** dijo Ikuto rápidamente para alivio de Amu-**el médico ha dicho que nada demasiado energético**

**-pero montar en la rueda gigante no es nada energético- **le aseguro Alice con los ojos muy abiertos- **lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte ahí, no tienes que hacer nada**

Aquel punto de vista diferente hizo que Ikuto y Amu se miraran a los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos, sintiendo que los había pillado con la guardia baja Alice presiono en ventaja propia

-**no tienes que levantarte, ni correr ni saltar ni…**

**-no vas a montar en la rueda gigante- **repitió Ikuto

-**pero si no hay que hacer nada…**

**-¡Alice!**

**-no tienes que bailar ni cantar ni hacer nada, solo sentarte ahí y estar sentado no quita ninguna energía-** termino Alice triunfal, evidentemente dejando el asunto zanjado a su propia satisfacción

Amu se dio la vuelta y por un momento le lagrimearon los ojos, eso era otro parecido con Ami, quien también había tenido una lógica infantil y tenaz que había dejado a sus oponentes contra las cuerdas, Amu había aceptado muchas discusiones por puro cansancio, entonces se recompuso aquel era un dia especial para Alice y no iba a estropeárselo, sonrió a Ikuto y dijo:

**-¿Por qué no cedes y la montas en la montaña gigante?**

**-móntala tu- **respondió el tan rápido que Alice soltó una carcajada

-**papi tiene miedo- **susurro con tono conspirador a Amu lo bastante alto para que su padre pudiera oírla

-**muchísimo- **acepto Ikuto- **no vas a subir a esa cosa conmigo o sin mí, así que date prisa y vamos a tomar un helado**

Al reconocer la voz de autoridad Alice cedió y desvió su atención a los cucuruchos de chocolate y vainilla, se decidió por uno de chocolate y dijo:

-**y uno para Amu**

**-no creo…-**empezó ella para detenerse ante la mirada de disgusto de Alice

-**¿no te gusta el helado?**

**-si me gusta, la verdad es que me gusta mucho. Tomare uno de vainilla por favor**

Se pasearon felizmente entre las casetas y las atracciones discutiendo los meritos de cada una

Amu sintió una mano pequeña deslizarse entre la de ella y bajo la vista, pero Alice no le devolvió la mirada. Estaba observando fascinada una terrorífica maquina que daba vueltas frenéticas por el espacio y le apretó la mano a Amu la cual se sintió conmovida

De repente Alice exclamo:

-**¡mira papá!- **levanto la mano con el helado con tal ansiedad que se derramo todo, todos siguieron la indicación hacia el cartel que señalaba que con tres tiros acertados se ganaba el premio, el fondo de la caseta estaba llena de gatitos de peluche- **¿no son preciosos?- **jadeo Alice

-**eres un poco mayor para juguetes como esos ¿no crees?**

Su hija lo miro fijamente un segundo y Amu noto el enorme parecido entre ellos, no en el color de cabello ni en las fracciones sino por una expresión en los ojos que indicaba determinación para conseguir lo que se proponían lo antes posible, por fin Alice suspiro

-**perdona papá no ha sido justo por mi parte pedírtelo**

**-¿Por qué no?- **pregunto el

-**bueno ya estas mayor para acertar ¿verdad?**

**-¿Cuánto?-**le pregunto Ikuto al encargado de la caseta

Mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el dinero, noto que Amu estaba soltando risitas

-**señorita Hinamori, si no deja de reírse ahora mismo esta despedida**

**-bueno usted se ha metido directamente en la boca del lobo, ¿verdad?- **dijo ella a la defensiva

-**de eso soy consciente**

**-pues debería estar encantado, piense que las locas ideas de Alice siempre le ganan, en pocos años podrá pasarle el negocio con toda tranquilidad**

El pareció cambiar. El sol de verano estaba tan brillante como siempre, pero la luz había desaparecido de su cara, dejándola palida y ensombrecida. Se dio la vuelta y se puso el rifle al hombro. Amu lo observo preguntándose que habría dicho para producir tal reacción

Ikuto hizo dos blancos pero falló al tercero

-**otra- **gruño poniendo más dinero- **y por favor, que todo el mundo se calle**

Las dos obedecieron y se miraron a los ojos intercambiando una rosa muda hasta que Ikuto las miro con cólera, levanto el rifle y disparo pero esta vez solo hizo un blanco

Alice le tiro de la manga

-**está bien papá, yo sabía que no podrías conseguirlo**

**-has ido demasiado lejos jovencita- **gruño el pagando la tercera ronda

De nuevo consiguió dos aciertos, pero al alzar el rifle para el tercer disparo le falló el pulso

-**-¿no podría simplemente comprarte el gato?-** le pidió a la niña

-**-no sería lo mismo**

**-naturalmente no- **murmuro el- **¿en que estaré pensando yo?**

Le costó cinco intentos, pero al final consiguió el juguete, Alice abrió los brazos para recibir a un lindo gatito azul que abrazo encantada

-**eres listo papá- **le premio

Para delicia de Amu el sonrió con inocencia, pero Alice le tenía reservados mas terrores

**-ahora, Amu**

La sonrisa de Ikuto se borro al instante

**-Amu ¿Qué?**

**-que debes ganar uno para ella también**

**-no, gracias- **se apresuro ella a responder

-**pero debes tener algo- **insistió Alice-** si no, no sería justo**

**-bueno me conformo con un conejito- **dijo Amu pensando con rapidez-**tienen unos conejos adorables en esa caseta, un pequeño conejo**

Mientras se encaminaban a la caseta Ikuto murmuro- **ese no es el primer premio ¿verdad?**

**-no, es el premio de consolación, estas a salvo**

Le salieron las palabras antes de pensarlas y lo miro alarmada, pero él se estaba riendo

**-muy bonito- **comento

Ikuto le gano un pequeño conejo al primer intento

**-ahora las dos tenemos algo- **dijo Alice feliz- **¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?**

Amu pareció considerar el asunto con gravedad

**-Yoru-** dijo por fin

**- es un nombre precioso**

**-¿y cómo le vas a llamar tú a tu gatito?**

**-Yoru**

**-pero Amu ya le ha llamado Yoru- **objeto su padre

-**los dos se pueden llamar Yoru- **dijo Alice con una seriedad que dejo terminado el asunto

**-desde luego que si- **le dijo con severidad Amu a Ikuto- **eso deberías saberlo**

Ikuto se sonrojo por un momento y dijo tranquilamente- **por supuesto que lo se**

**:0**

**;-)**

**;-0**

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Recuerden si no comento no actualizo así que comenten **

**Esperen el próximo cap**

**Mas adelante ya comienzan los problemas y la verdad sobre que le pasa a Alice**


	5. fantasmas

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5**

En ese momento apareció Gilberto que ya había aparcado el coche comiendo una manzana de caramelo, Alice pidió una al instante

**-pero si acabas de terminar el helado-** protesto Ikuto

**-pero no he tomado nada mas desde el desayuno**

**-fue un desayuno enorme ¬.¬**

Ella suspiro y puso cara de hambrienta

**-lo había olvidado**

**-Gilberto-** Ikuto saco dinero- **manzanas de caramelo**

**-para mí no- **interrumpió Amu con rapidez- **hace años que no creo que mi estomago pueda aguantar helado y manzana con caramelo tan seguido, creo que para eso hace falta tener menos de diez años**

**-estoy de acuerdo- **dijo Ikuto convencido

Con el paso de la tarde, se hizo evidente que Alice era una niña más intrépida de lo normal. Si la hubieran dejado se hubiera montado en las atracciones mas terroríficas, a parte del tren fantasma solo después de una buena discusión Ikuto consiguió montarla en un aburrido carrusel y cuando este le sugirió que montara en los caballitos del interior recibió la mirada de desdén que se merecía. Alice se instalo resuelta en la fila exterior y agito las riendas tras ella con una sonrisa de invitación en dirección a Amu, así que los dos hombres se quedaron en tierra con los dos Yorus

**-la próxima vez lo montaras contigo- **le dijo Ikuto entregándole al pequeño gatito- **él lo prefiere así**

Alice le sonrió y tomo la mano de Amu a quien arrastro a la casa de los espejos, los cuatro rieron al ver los reflejos distorsionados y monstruosos de ellos mismos

Pero el agudo oído de Amu capto algo sobre Ikuto que no le parecía verdad. Se reía con todos, pero de una forma contenida, su amor por su hija era evidente, pero Amu tenia la extraña sensación de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser un buen padre más que disfrutar de su compañía de forma espontanea, no podía poner las manos en el fuego, pero lo presentía

Cuando salieron todos parpadeando bajo la brillante luz, ella sugirió que tomaran una taza de te

**-yo había pensado en algo un poco más como para niños-** dijo Ikuto

**-Sí pero hay un café ahí afuera con muchas sillas libres en la terraza y vamos a necesitar bastante espacio**

El frunció el ceño pero siguió sus indicaciones y al instante se dio cuenta de que ella había tenido razón, Alice insistió en tratar a su gatito con todos los honores y asignarle una silla propia, hubiera pedido otra para el conejo pero Amu con admirable presencia de ánimo sugirió que los dos Yorus estarían mejor juntos

-**sabias lo que iba a pasar verdad?- **pregunto Ikuto mirándola con aprecio

-**si era fácil de adivinar, adora a ese gatito no dudo que a estas alturas, para ella ya tiene personalidad propia**

De hecho Alice había ido más lejos, para ella tanto el gato como el conejo eran individuos con sus parecidos y diferencias y hasta con cierto antagonismo entre ellos

**-a los dos les gustan las galletas y se comen uno las del otro- **explico Alice seria- **y se enfadan mucho**

Por suerte como Ikuto y Amu se quedaron en silencio Gilberto le hizo inteligentes preguntas acerca de sus compañeros peludos que Alice contesto con detalle. Se tomo la limonada con bolas de helado y desvió la atención hacia el lago que se extendía delante de ellos, lleno de botes coloridos con formas de personajes de anime, después de un rato pidió que la montaran

**-yo la llevare- **se ofreció Gilberto

Alice se puso de pie al instante y recogió a los dos Yorus en los brazos

**-no, no quiero que suba en un barco- **protesto Ikuto

**-ellos también quieren montar-** le aseguro Alice, Ikuto la miro con impotencia

-**no se preocupe- **dijo Gilberto- **estará a salvo con migo**

**-¿pero estará el a salvo con ella?-** murmuro Amu mientras el hombre y la niña se acercaban al embarcadero-** ¿Qué le ofrecerá a cambio de que no le convenza de que monte en la montaña gigante?**

**-lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo conseguirá, Gilberto sabe que le puede costar su trabajo**

Los dos contemplaron como sus compañeros se instalaban en un bote y empezaban a remar hacia el centro del lago con un gatito erguido entre ellos

Alice llevaba al pequeño conejo en la mano sobre la superficie del agua haciendo como que nadaba

**-¡por Kamisama! Se le caerá ese juguete y tendré que ganar otro. Bueno que importa, ha sido un buen día**

**-si la verdad es que se está divirtiendo mucho-** dijo Amu mirando con ternura a Alice

**-sí, se ha divertido? Verdad?-** comento Ikuto con ansiedad- **ha pasado un día maravilloso**

**-ha estado muy bien que la haya traído usted- **dijo Amu con un poco de curiosidad- **muchos hombres con sus obligaciones hubieran dejado que Gilberto lo hiciera**

**-¿quiere decir que le ha sorprendido que yo no lo hiciera?**

**-bueno si**

**Alice es diferente a todo lo demás de mi vida**

**-¿más importante?- **le animo ella a seguir

-**si lo mas importante**

**-¿no tiene madre?**

**-mi mujer falleció cuando Alice tenía solo una semana**

**-pobre pequeña ósea que nunca ha tenido una madre**

**-nunca, las mujeres de mi familia se han portado todas de maravilla. Tiene tías y abuelas que la adoran pero no es lo mismo, yo he intentado hacer de madre y de padre a la vez, pero no soy muy bueno para ninguno de los dos papeles-** dijo suspirando

**-pero ella lo adora, así que algo debe estar haciendo bien**

**-eso espero, pero no quiere decir que siempre sepa lo que estoy haciendo- **miro a Amu- **no me atrevo a pensar lo que hubiera sido el día de hoy sin usted, ha visto lo que iba a pasar con los Yorus antes de que surgiera**

Ella sonrió

-**-Cuando yo tenía la edad de Alice tenía cuatro muñecas que se llamaban Shugo Charas**

**-¿Shugo Charas?**

**-simplemente me gustaba la combinación- **Amu soltó una carcajada al recordarlo- **volvía locos a mis padres, recuerdo haber salido en el coche con mi padre un día e insistí en que Shugo Chara venga con nosotros y papa dijo: ¿Qué shugo chara? Y yo dije: shugo chara. Me pregunto una y otra vez y yo no sabía que quería de mi ya que para mí cuando me refería a shugo chara, me refería a todas ellas, mi madre tuvo que explicárselo, para ella también estaba claro**

**-bueno supongo que no es tan fácil para un padre saber lo que está pasando en la cabeza de una niña pequeña- **comento Ikuto con un suspiro antes de sonreír- **pues es como hablar con alguien de otro planeta- **se inclino hacia delante y la miro con aprecio-** creo que usted sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo, no puedo creer que no tenga familia actúa como una mujer con decenas de sobrinos**

**-ya le he dicho que también he sido niña-** dijo ella con ligereza-** no hay mucho misterio en ello**

**-ahora me está ocultando algo- **dijo Ikuto alzando las cejas- **me pregunto porque**

Ella se puso rígida

**-no veo necesidad de seguir hablando de esto. Si cree que puedo serle de alguna ayuda con Alice me alegro, pero no hablare de mis asuntos privados**

Por un momento un fruncimiento le ensombreció la cara- **señorita Hinamori- **dijo con tono de riña- **lo siento, ha pasado tanto desde que alguien me da una orden que no he sabido cómo llevarla, no tengo derecho a insistir, por favor perdóneme**

Hubo un calor sincero en su sonrisa que la conmovió. La naturaleza le había dotado con una boca curva y sensual que ahora no le estaba ladrando órdenes, sino una sincera y sexi sonrisa. Contuvo el aliento alarmada ante el impacto de aquel hombre. Había una intensidad en el que la dejo ligeramente asombrada, de repente estaba convencida de que todo lo que el hiciera, amar, odiar o sufrir lo haría con intensidad. También tenía encanto, una áspera vitalidad que cargaba al mundo de excitación y la hacía sentirse viva

;-)

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Adelanto del siguiente cap**

**¿Qué le pasa?- **pregunto Amu alarmada- **está enferma?**- Amu sintió un nudo en la garganta, no se podía enfrentar a esto

No de nuevo

**Hola chicos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Recuerden si no comentan no actualizo ¬.¬**

**Bueno esperen el próximo cap. de "volver a amar"**


	6. pasado presente

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 6**

**-¿señorita Hinamori?**

**-Amu-** le corrigió ella de forma mecánica

-**Amu, le he pedido que me perdone y usted ha parecido quedar ensimismada**

**-lo siento. Si, por supuesto. Está bien, de verdad**

Con horror comprobó que estaba balbuceando y procuro recuperar la compostura, para su alivio el desvió la atención para pedir más te, aparto la vista sintiéndose turbada y esperando que el no lo hubiera notado

**-Alice es adorable-** dijo Amu tratando de romper el silencio

-**sí, ya lo sé-** dijo el simplemente

-**me pregunto si no estará siendo demasiado protector con ella- **dijo Amu con determinación- **entiendo lo de la montaña gigante, pero hay otras atracciones que le ha prohibido que seguramente estarían bien, hay una montaña enana ahí con carros de dragones que parecen bastantes seguros- **el deseo de picarle le hizo añadir- **iré yo con ella si usted tiene miedo**

Eso lo sobresalto, noto ella encantada. Ikuto alzo las cejas

**-¿está usted intentando fastidiarme señorita…Amu?**

**-solo bromeaba un poco, esto es un parque de atracciones, se supone que debería estar animado**

**-me animare cuando Alice regrese**

**-quiero decir que debería intentarlo por ella. Lo cierto es que parece que tiene la cabeza en cómo se estará arreglando la oficina sin usted, me sorprende que no haya traído su celular para seguir en contacto**

**-eso le hubiera estropeado la tarde a Alice**

**-usted la esta estropeando intentando protegerla en una nube de algodón**

**-no sabe de que está hablando- **dijo él con impaciencia- **lo siento, parece que no hago otra cosa que disculparme con usted por mis malos modales, intente no hacerme caso si puede. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero no las que usted supone**

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar Alice volvió y se desplomo radiante en la silla, Amu noto como la cara de Ikuto se animaba al instante para su hija como si estuviera en guardia de nuevo

-**papá, hay unos carros chocones ¿podemos montarnos?**

**-cariño no creo…**

**-oh, por favor papá, por favor no me has dejado montar en nada verdaderamente divertido**

**-acabamos de remar por el lago- **protesto Gilberto

**-si pero eso no es tan divertido- **explico la niña- **no a menos que el barco tenga un agujero y se hunda…y no lo ha hecho**

**-pobre Gilberto- **se rio Amu- **no hubiera ido contigo si hubiera sabido lo que tu considerabas divertido**

**-pero a ti te gustarían los carros chocones ¿verdad?- **dijo Alice contra Amu- **te gustaría sobre todo no?**

**-sí, creo que me gustaría- **dijo Amu con una mirada de desafío en dirección a Ikuto

-**por favor papá- **suplico Alice con mirada de cachorrito

**-de acuerdo- **accedió el a regañadientes- **pero mira…**

No pudo terminar ya que Alice ya se estaba alejando con el pobre de Gilberto tras ella

Cuando Ikuto y Amu les alcanzaron, los otros dos ya tenían un coche y Alice estaba gritando:

**-papá tu monta con Amu y Gilberto y yo los chocaremos todo el rato**

**-gracias cariño- **le grito su padre en contestación antes de mirar a su compañera- **espero que este lista para esto**

Ella sabía lo estrecho que eran los carritos, pero nunca había apreciado cuanto hasta encontrarse compartiendo con él el diminuto espacio, fue un gran esfuerzo permaneces indiferente mientras su cuerpo estaba tan apretado contra el de ella

-**¿Quién conduce?- **pregunto Ikuto

-**usted, yo vigilare los ataques creo que uno viene por mi lado**

Alice, con los ojos muy abiertos y excitados se lanzaba contra ellos

-**eso no es justo- **grito Amu- **déjanos arrancar**

La última palabra quedo en el aire mientras los coches chocaban, el angelito acelero, pero solo para devolver el ataque

Ikuto logro sacar su carrito al centro de la pista y ejecutar algunas maniobras pero Alice lo alcanzo antes

**-¡te di!- **grito Alice

**-mire no hay sitio para un par de hombros en este espacio, conduzca usted y yo pasare el brazo por detrás- **dijo jadeante Ikuto

Ella se encontró encerrada en el círculo de sus fuertes brazos. Por un momento la invadió la turbación, pero casi al instante, Alice se lanzo a por ellos y tubo que concentrarse en la escapada. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse en dirección a la niña, pero Ikuto le dijo con suavidad

**-no choques contra el carro de Alice y trata de que ella tampoco nos de**

Aquello era más fácil de decir que hacer, Alice no tenia los reparos de su padre y se lanzaba a la mínima oportunidad. Amu giraba y giraba, pero sin micho éxito y para cuando salieron, sintió los huesos como si fueran de goma

**-creo que ya es hora de irse a casa- **dijo Ikuto

**-oh, no, papá, por favor vamos a quedarnos un poco mas**- suplico Alice- **por favor**

Le apretó la mano a Amu con más fuerza como pidiéndole apoyo

Ikuto se acuclilló delante de ella

**-mira cariño no puedes- **se cayó de repente cuando Alice cerró los ojos, la niña se forzó a abrirlos en el acto, pero se le cerraron de nuevo

- **papi- **susurro

-**Gilberto, trae el coche- **dijo con angustia Ikuto

Al momento siguiente Ikuto había recogido a su hija en brazos y estaba acercándose a prisa a la salida. Amu se vio obligada a seguirle al mismo ritmo, todavía de la mano de la niña

Gilberto corrió por delante de ellos y los espero con el coche en marcha en la puerta, Amu siguió a Ikuto y a la niña al asiento de atrás

Una vez de camino a casa, su jefe mantuvo a la nina muy abrazada con gesto protector. La cabeza de Alice descansaba en su hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara extremadamente pálida

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-** pregunto Amu alarmada- **¿está enferma?**

El no le contesto salvo con un fruncimiento de cejas y una sacudida de cabeza. Era como una orden de que esperara hasta más tarde

**-el teléfono del coche esta a su lado- **dijo- **¿puede marcar el numero que voy a darle?**

Ella lo hizo y le paso el receptor, pero él siguió con su hija muy apretada en sus brazos y el hizo un gesto para que se lo acercara a la oreja. Cuando respondió, fue evidente que estaba hablando con la secretaria de un medico

**-se acaba de desmayar. Es solo cansancio, estoy bastante…. Completamente seguro de eso, ya le ha pasado antes, solo cansancio- **decía Ikuto tratando de convencerse a sí mismo- **pero me gustaría que el doctor Nagi…gracias. Estaremos en casa en diez minutos**

Ikuto hizo un gesto para que Amu volviera a colgar y se reclino hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Tenía la frente húmeda y la misma mirada de temor que ella le había visto antes. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al empezar a sospechar algo, Alice había hablado de no haber estado muy bien, como si su enfermedad perteneciera al pasado, pero no era así

Todavía estaba muy enferma. ¡Y aquella expresión tan desesperada en la cara de Ikuto! Ningún padre hubiera mirado a su hija así a menos que…

Amu sintió un nudo en la garganta

No podía enfrentarse a aquello

No de nuevo

**;-0**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

Amu se sentó al frente de Ikuto y pregunto decidida

**-¿Qué le está pasando a Alice?**

**-se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada**

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^-^**

**Si no comentan no actualizo **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. verdades

**Hola chicos! Ya sé que me quieren matar por la demora pero es que por asuntos del cole me ha sido imposible actualizar, pero bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de "volver a mar" **

**Capitulo 7**

Ella ya había estado en el valle de las sombras y había visto a la oscuridad reclamar a una niña una vez. La miseria y el horror casi habían podido con ella, pero de alguna manera, había sobrevivido. Ahora la estaban arrastrando a lo mismo y era más de lo que podía soportar, tenía que salir de aquel coche, pensó con frenesí. Pondría una excusa, cualquiera, pero tenía que salir de allí

**-gracias a kamisama que ya estamos aquí- **dijo Ikuto cuando el coche se dirigió a una gran casa casi escondida entre los arboles

**-señor Tsukiyomi, yo…**

**-¿puede ayudarme a sacarla?**

A Amu no lo quedo otra elección. Mientras el levantaba a la niña de nuevo, ella intento soltarse de la mano de esta con suavidad pero Alice no la quiso soltar, como si incluso en su estado semi-inconsciente supiera que aquel mero contacto era importante

**-venga y ayúdeme a meterla a la cama**

En silencio ella le siguió por unas amplias escaleras hasta la habitación de la niña, una mujer de mediana edad con cara amable entro detrás de ellos

**-mi Gilberto dice que se ha puesto mala**

**-fue en la feria el doctor llegara en cualquier momento. Espérele en la puerta y tráigale aquí al instante**

**-creo que le he oído-** dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer

Regreso un momento más tarde con un hombre alto, lentes y con cara muy risueña hasta se puede decir que despistada, Alice había soltado por fin a Amu y esta se aparto

Ikuto parecía no enterarse de su presencia, pero cuando llego a la puerta, dijo de forma abrupta

**-espere abajo**

Ella obedeció con desgana, una parte de ella aun deseaba escapar de allí, pero una parte más fuerte necesitaba quedarse para saber cómo se encontraba Alice. Bajo seguida de la mujer de Gilberto que se presento a sí misma como Akane y le ofreció una taza de café

Amu lo tomo sola en una gran sala que daba al jardín frontal. Estaba amueblada con un estilo actual y caro sin ser agresivamente moderno, pero para su gusto era demasiado meticuloso. No había rastro de que allí viviera un niño

Al final oyó que el doctor bajaba e Ikuto se despedía

Cuando se cerró la puerta principal, hubo un silencio total durante un largo momento, después, el sonido, de unos pasos e Ikuto apareció en la habitación. Se fue directo al mueble bar, se sirvió una buena copa de brandy y lo apuro de un solo trago. Pareció a punto de servirse otra, pero en vez de hacerlo, poso la copa con brusquedad y dio un puñetazo en la pared que sacudió la habitación

Se quedo inmóvil por un momento y después apoyo la frente contra la pared como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, Amu lo miraba horrorizada, parecía un hombre en el extremo de la agonía

Muy despacio se acerco a él y le rozo el hombro, el se dio la vuelta y le miro con unos hermosos zafiros pero los cuales no demostraban nada, tenía la respiración agitada

**-venga a sentarse-** dijo ella con gentileza

El la dejo conducirle al sofá, parecía estar consciente a medias de lo que estaba haciendo

**-le está sangrando la mano- **dijo Amu examinando el nudillo amoratado- **¿quiere que llame a Akane?**

**-no-** respondió el con rapidez-** no quiero que me vea así- **saco un pañuelo y se lo enrolló en la mano- **solo sírveme otro brandy, uno grande**

Ella lo hizo y se sentó a su lado

**-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Alice?-** pregunto en voz muy baja

Pero sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados antes incluso de que el levantara la cabeza y dijera con debilidad

**-se está muriendo**

**-se está muriendo- **repitió Ikuto, cuando Amu se quedo en silencio

Amu casi había esperado oír algo parecido, pero tuvo que abrazarse antes de poder hablar

**-ella me dijo que había estado enferma, pero hablo como si ya se le hubiera pasado**

**-eso es lo que ella cree, y debe seguir creyendo, pero no se ha pasado y no se pasara hasta…**-se detuvo con un estremecimiento-** nunca se pasara- **termino

**-pero ¿Por qué?**

**-es el corazón, su madre tampoco lo tenía fuerte. No lo sabíamos cuando nos casamos y al final del embarazo sufrió un ataque cardiaco. Nunca pensamos…ella parecía tan fuerte…sobrevivió al ataque del corazón, pero el doctor nos advirtió que el parto probablemente sería demasiado para ella. Durante el último mes sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, intentábamos aparentar que no, pero lo sabíamos. Le hicieron la cesaria pero…- **Ikuto no pudo seguir

Alzo las dos manos con gesto de impotencia y un poderoso instinto de protección le hicieron a Amu apretarle la mano. Entonces empezó a hablar de nuevo- **vivió lo suficiente como para tener a Alice en sus brazos y entro en estado de coma, yo me quede con ella durante dos días, sin soltarla de la mano y hablando con ella, pero…nunca volvió a despertar -**de repente, pareció notar que Amu le estaba sujetando las manos. La soltó un poco avergonzado e hizo un esfuerzo visible por reponerse

**-lo siento, no tenía derecho a perder el control y hacerle pasar por todo esto también, normalmente consigo superar las cosas mejor**

Hubiera sido imposible para Amu decirle que le gustaba más ahora que el hombre super-controlado que aparentaba ser en la oficina

**-esta bien- **dijo Amu con suavidad- **solo cuénteme lo que le apetezca**

**-los doctores me advirtieron que Alice podría tener los mismos problemas que su madre, pero durante años pensé que lo habíamos superado, y entonces…de repente…**

**-pero, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacerse?- **pregunto Amu- **hay operaciones maravillosas de corazón en la actualidad ¿no habrá una para ella?**

**-sí, si estuviera lo bastante fuerte, pero es demasiado tarde, está demasiado débil como para soportar la operación. Significaría morirse ahora en vez de…en unos cuantos meses**

Ikuto la miro

**-¿lo entiende? Estoy intentando apurarlo todo en estos pocos meses; intentando ser el padre que nunca he tenido tiempo de ser, siempre eh querido, pero crear la empresa me ha llevado un montón de dedicación y…que kamisama me perdone, pensé que Alice estaba bien**

Las palabras se quebraron en un sollozo

-**¡oh kamisama!- **susurro Amu, sacudida de horror

**-quería ser mejor padre de lo que he sido, pero pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo ¿sabes lo que ella quiere más en el mundo?**

**-a usted**

**-no, una madre, eso es realmente lo que quiere, tener una madre como las demás niñas. Le prometí conseguirle una, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, lo único que puedo es intentar darle todo lo demás en este corto espacio de tiempo**

Se bebió el brandy y empezó a hablar de nuevo de manera confusa y desesperada

**-me había pedido ir al parque de diversiones, no debería haber aceptado, iba a ser demasiado para ella, pero cedí. Y después, cuando se desmallo…?como he podido ser tan tonto?**

**-pero ahora no se está muriendo ¿verdad?**

**-no, el médico dice que solo necesita un buen descanso, pero le ha robado algo de su fuerza y le queda tan poca… ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de haber hecho lo correcto?**

**-escúcheme- **dijo ella con suavidad- **nunca podrá estar totalmente seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, la vida no nos lo pone tan fácil. Pero si la quiere y ella lo sabe, entonces es suficiente, no debe atormentarse con los sentimientos de culpabilidad porque…- **le tembló la voz- **porque es inútil y destructivo, solo puede darle su amor y lo que le parezca lo mejor en cada momento**

La mirada de el de clavo en ella y presto atención a su tono y al gesto constreñido de su rostro, igual que la de el

**-usted lo entiende ¿verdad?**

**-sí, lo entiendo**

**-entonces me resultara más fácil pedirle algo…no para mí, sino para Alice. A ella le cae bien usted, nunca la he visto abrirse a alguien con tanta facilidad**

**-¿Qué quiere que haga?- **pregunto ella cargada de temor

**-que sea su amiga hasta… el tiempo que le necesite, déjenos pasar algo de tiempo con usted, dejemos que ella crea que es como su madre**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Más delante se pone aun más interesante**

**Adelanto muy adelantado XD: en unos cuantos capítulos campanas de boda sonaran señoras y señores, pero suenan por amor?**

**Bueno comenten o no actualizo**

**Nos leemos luego**


	8. desequilibrio

**hola chicos! Feliz navidad y año Nuevo atrasados :D, lamento mucho la demora pero es que ustedes ya saben por las fiestas, exámenes y cosas por el estilo me ha sido imposible actualizar, pero bueno así que por regalo de navidad (y mi irresponsabilidad) les premiare con dos caps. seguidos**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario dejarlo en los reviews en verdad son muy importantes para mí, y bueno aquí los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de "volver a amar" XD**

**capitulo 8**

Amu se estaba echando para atrás antes de que el lo expresara

**-no, lo siento. No puedo hacer eso**

**-ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero a usted también le cae bien ella ¿verdad?**

**-si-** Amu se atraganto- **demasiado**

**-por favor, significaría tanto para ella, y no será por mucho tiempo ¿es que no lo entiende?**

**-si lo entiendo, es solo que…..lo siento, es imposible**

**-¿Por qué?-**se levanto Ikuto para enfrentarse a ella-**¿tiene miedo de que le lleve demasiado tiempo? Le pagare lo que me pida, quedara liberada de todas las obligaciones de la oficina y le daré un cheque en blanco, pero tendrá que hacerlo**

**-no tengo que hacerlo-**se defendió ella con pasión-**no quiero su dinero. Si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría, pero no puedo. Es a usted al que necesita no a mí, yo no puedo ser mas para ella que un padre**

**-pero ella ve en usted una figura materna y eso significa que lo es- **dijo muy pálido-** quizá sea otro síntoma de mi fracaso, pero tengo que aceptar que es verdad, por favor hágalo señorita Hinam..perdón Amu**

Ella sintió que se volvería loca si aguantaba más, empezó a recoger sus cosas con prisa

**-lo siento, simplemente no puedo, por favor no me presione…es imposible**

**-Amu…-**dijo Ikuto tomándola del brazo

**-NO-** grito ella-**déjeme, no….no puedo quedarme aquí**

Ikuto no hizo ningún movimiento para soltarla y ella forcejeo para zafarse, la ultima visión que tubo de él antes de irse fue la de su cara contraída. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, pero corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a una estación de metro

En la vuelta a casa tardo media hora y en ese tiempo se mantuvo en estado de parálisis, le duro hasta que llego a casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando saco la llave vio al pequeño gatito azul en el bolso, donde lo había metido sin enterarse. De alguna manera aquella imagen la destrozo y enterró la cara contra la criatura peluda antes de sollozar sin poder remediarlo

**-¡oh Ami! ¡Ami!**

Esa noche durmió muy mal, cuando conseguía adormilarse le atormentaba la imagen de Alice desmayándose en los brazos de su padre, después aparecía Ikuto con su hija en brazos murmurando: se está muriendo.

Amu se despertó sobresaltada, se mojo la cara con agua fría y decidió no dormir mas

Pero estar despierta fue casi peor, porque no podía olvidar el momento en que Ikuto la había mirado a los ojos había visto en ellos una pena sin defensas y la había sentido como propia. Su corazón se había unido a el y, por un momento, casi había estado dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiera

Pero solo por un momento

Entonces se había repuesto, no eran solo sus recuerdos de Ami, lo que le habían hecho rechazar la oferta. Esa tarde se había sentido conmovida por el magnetismo que rodeaba a Ikuto como un aura, pero nada podía ser mas absurdo para ella que caer bajo el hechizo de un hombre como Ikuto, que podría atraer a cualquier mujer que quisiera

Al llegar a la mañana ya había tomado una decisión

Notificaría su despido ese mismo día y le pediría a la agencia que le buscara otro trabajo. Antes de irse de casa metió a Yoru en el bolso para que Ikuto se lo devolviera a Alice

Camino despacio hacia la parada del autobús sin ganas de llegar. No quería entrar en la oficina, ver a Ikuto y volver a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas de nuevo, Rima se le había adelantado, Amu hecho un vistazo al reloj

**-no te preocupes-** le dijo su compañera-**todavía no ha llegado**

**-¿a estas horas?**

**-ya lo sé, es increíble ¿verdad?, tengo tan buenas noticias**

Le cara brillante de su amiga le dijo todo

**-Nagi y tu se han reconciliado!- **dijo Amu

**-vino aquí, ayer por la tarde con una rosa roja, fue una suerte que el señor Tsukiyomi hubiera salido ya que pudimos hablar con toda libertad, nos casamos el próximo mes **

Amu sintió que su propio dolor se olvidaba

Era bueno saber que había felicidad en el mundo para la gente buena como Rima, escucho toda la historia otra vez sonriendo y diciendo las cosas adecuadas, pero su mente seguía viendo la imagen adolorida de Ikuto, por fin Rima dijo- **¡eh! ¿Qué paso ayer cuando te fuiste?**

**-nos fuimos a la feria**

**-¿con Alice? ¿No es divina? ¿Sabes? Hay una cosa curiosa con esa niña, yo llevo trabajando aquí tres años y ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija. Entonces, comenzó a aparecer de repente en la oficina y el empezó a dejar el trabajo a un lado para sacarla. Es bonita ¿verdad? Cuando sea mayor va a ser una autentica belleza**

Amu respondió alguna banalidad e intento empezar su trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse. Se preguntaba si la tardanza de Ikuto se debería a que Alice había empeorado, sabia lo descorazonador que le debía haber resultado su negativa, pero no podía enfrentarse a lo que le pedían. Había dicho la verdad cuando había contestado que Alice le agradaba mucho, sería fácil querer a una niña cuya frágil salud no había hecho nada contra su espíritu, y Amu no podría soportar querer a otra niña para después verla muerta

Ikuto llego hacia el medio día y se dirigió a su oficina directamente sin mirarlas, casi al instante sonó el teléfono de Amu

**-venga aquí, por favor- **sonó Ikuto en el teléfono

Parecía haber pasado una noche terrible, tenia sombras oscuras por debajo de los ojos y la cara sombría, Amu imagino que ella debía tener tan mal aspecto como él, porque cuando alzo los ojos vio algo en los de él, quizás de reconocimiento o compañerismo que le hizo ponerse rígido

**-¿Cómo esta Alice?- **pregunto

**-bastante bien, he estado sentado a su lado la mayor parte de la noche, pero ha dormido bien. Le he dicho a Akane que se asegure de que no se levante de la cama en todo el día**

**- siento no poder hacer lo que me pidió. De hecho, no seguiré trabajando con usted, señor Tsukiyomi- **le paso el gato de peluche- **me gustaría que le diera a Alice esto y que se despida de ella de mi parte**

**-¿nos abandona de verdad entonces?**

**-no tiene derecho a decir eso, tengo buenos motivos**

**-¿son tan buenos como para defraudar a una pequeña niña enferma?**

Ella se estremeció pero mantuvo la compostura

**-tiene que creer que los hay**

El no respondió pero metió la mano a su maletín y saco un pequeño sobre rosa

**-Alice le ha escrito una nota-** dijo extendiéndola hacia ella- **¿ la aceptara o le tendré que decir que se la ha devuelto?**

**-eso es chantaje- **dijo Amu enfadada

**-mi hija está muriendo y no tengo ningún escrúpulo en intentar todo lo que ella quiera-** dijo mirando con esos ojos azules que sin darme cuenta me hicieron estremecer

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo ocho**

**Chan chan chan chaaaan**

**Amu cederá ante la propuesta de Ikuto o seguirá firme en su decisión de no volver a sufrir?**

**Lograra Amu enterrar los fantasmas del pasado y seguir adelante?**

**Alice lograra alcanzar a convertirse en una belleza?**

**Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "volver a amar"**

**Y bueno comenten o no actualizo**


	9. rendicion

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 9**

Amu casi le arranco la carta de las manos, el sobre contenía un dibujo de colores de ella, Ikuto y Alice en la feria, Alice había escrito debajo: "por favor, ven a tomar el té conmigo"

Consciente de los agudos ojos de Ikuto clavados en ella, Amu batallo consigo misma antes de decir:-** de acuerdo, solo por esta vez. Puede decirle a Alice que estaré encantada de tomar el té con ella**

**-gracias-**respondió el-**no sabes cuánto significa para ella**

**-en cuanto esté mejor la visitare y….**

**-¿Por qué no viene esta tarde con migo?**

**-de acuerdo esta tarde, solo por esta vez, después….**

**-podremos discutirlo en el camino a casa- **dijo el- **ahora, ¿podríamos seguir con el trabajo?**

Ya volvía a sonar como el robot sin corazón de siempre, pero ahora ella lo conocía mejor. Le daba vergüenza haber dicho tan solo el día anterior que no tenía vida personal y por lo tanto problemas personales, pero en cambio la triste realidad es que era un hombre orgulloso y sensible que mantenía oculta su agonía porque no podía soportar compartirla. Solo por accidente ella había podido vislumbrar su corazón destrozado y a él no le había gustado, lo sabía por su actitud, la había vuelto a invitar por el bien de Alice, pero le avergonzaba que ella viera sus heridas. Cuando ella se fuera, sería mejor para los dos

A primera hora de la tarde el salió de su oficina y le hizo un gesto sin hablar, mientras caminaba hacia el coche dijo:

**-llame a casa para decirle a Alice que venía, está encantada-**dijo Ikuto con una media sonrisa

Amu no dijo nada, tenía la sensación de que la estaban arrastrando en contra de su voluntad, pero no iba a dejar que sucediera. Mientras el maniobraba el coche por el trafico, resolvió contarle lo de Ami. No había podido hablar de ello antes, pero era mejor que Ikuto entendiera sus motivos

**-siento haberme ido como me fui ayer-** empezó

**-no se preocupe, yo solo estaba preocupado porque llegara bien a casa, si hubiera esperado Gilberto la hubiera llevado en el coche**

**-llegue bien a casa, gracias, pero quería decirle….**

**-solo un minuto, ese vehículo me está bloqueando el paso- **se asomo por la ventanilla y le dijo unas cuantas cosas al otro conductor- **eso está mejor, el trafico es siempre terrible en esta carretera ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?**

**-hay algo que me gustaría explicarle para que….-** se detuvo cuando Ikuto se metió repentinamente por una carretera lateral escapando del trafico

**-sera mejor que me lo cuente más tarde- **dijo

Después de quince minutos de baches, llegaron a otra carretera de tres carriles muy buena. Amu no había podido prestar atención a los alrededores el dia anterior, pero ahora pudo notar que la gran casa de Ikuto estaba bien apartada de la carretera, casi oculta por los arboles y el jardín. Como el coche, era bastante lujosa, la propiedad de un hombre que había hecho una fortuna, pero no necesitaba ser ostentoso, o quizá simplemente un hombre al que la riqueza no le importaba porque no podía salvar lo que más amaba

Cuando salieron del coche el se volvió hacia ella- **¿Qué era lo que iba a contarme? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?**

Amu siguió con la vista el sitio que señalaba donde vio a Alice

**-se suponía que debía estar en la cama-**dijo Ikuto-**ni siquiera esta en su habitación, debe haber salido al recibidor para estar en esa ventana**

Mientras miraban apareció Akane y aparto a Alice de la ventana Amu siguió a Ikuto por la amplia escalinata, Akane salía en ese mismo instante de la habitación de Alice**- ya la he vuelto a meter a la cama-**dijo**- sinceramente eh hecho lo que eh podido para que no se levantara de la cama**

**-no se preocupe, no es culpa suya- **dijo Ikuto-** ya se lo inquieta que puede llegar a ser, no la dejemos esperando**

Hasta ese momento Amu se había prometida a si mismo mantenerse al margen, pero eso fue antes de ver a Alice, arrellanada entre los almohadones de la cama. En cuanto la vio, la cara de la niña se ilumino con una sonrisa radiante y extendió los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida y aceptación. La última barrera de Amu se desplomo, y en un instante, había atravesado la habitación para envolver a Alice en un abrazo

**-sabia que vendrías, ¡lo sabia!-** le susurro Alice al oído- **papi dijo que no, pero yo sabía que si**

**-por supuesto que he venido**

**-todos te estábamos esperando-** declaro Alice

**-¿todos?**

**-Yoru ha dicho que vendría también a tomar el té, así que le he dejado un poco**

Había una mesita con la tetera puesta al lado de la cama, Yoru estaba sentado en una silla vigilando el banquete, inspirada Amu metió la mano en su bolso

**-mira quien ha insistido también en venir**

Alice resplandeció

**-le has traído-**grito- **lo sabias**

**-sí, supongo que debo haberlo imaginado- **dijo Amu con cautela

Era intensamente consciente de la fría mirada de Ikuto sobre ella, él sabía que no había llevado el juguete para alegrar a Alice

**-tenemos te, tostadas y miel- **dijo Alice como toda buena anfitriona

**-¡qué bien!-** Amu dejo al gatito al lado del conejo-**porque a Yoru le gusta la miel ¿quieres que sirva….?**

**-si, por favor, papi toma el té con azúcar**

**-¡oh! ¿también estoy invitado yo? Pensé queera para ustedes dos y los Yorus**

Alice se rio y Amu vio a Ikuto con un renovado respeto. No era una broma tan buena, pero era un gran esfuerzo para un hombre con el corazón roto. Su respeto por el fue en aumento a medida que se unía a la fiesta con grandes muestras de alegría, Alice estaba en el séptimo cielo y era evidente que la presencia de su padre era motivo en parte de esa alegría

**-¿te gusta mi habitación?-**pregunto Alice

Era una habitación encantadora, grande y airosa decorada en distintos tonos de rosado y con una enorme ventana que daba al jardín, en la mesilla de noche había un marco con una gran fotografía de una mujer joven tan parecida a Alice que no quedaban dudas de que era su madre, las paredes estaban cubiertas de imágenes de bailarinas y sobre la cama colgaban un par de zapatillas de baile

**-voy a ser bailarina-** le dijo Alice-**cuando sea mayor, papi dice que puedo ir a la escuela de baile**

**-exacto cariño dentro de un par de años**

**-¡oh! Antes papi, por favor**

**-bueno, quizás dentro de un año cuando estés mas fuerte**

**-siempre me estás diciendo lo mismo, me gustaría que fuera el próximo año**

**-a mi no- **respondió Ikuto sin pensar- **bueno, no quiero que crezcas demasiado rápido**

**-pero yo quiero crecer rápido, quiero que ya llegue el año que viene y el siguiente y el otro….**

**-creo que Yoru quiere un poco mas de te- **intervino rápidamente Amu al ver la cara de tensión de Ikuto

¿Cuánto más podría aguantar aquel hombre?

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 9**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaan**

**Que pasara en el próximo capítulo?**

**Ya Amu se dejo convencer al 100 de la propuesta de Ikuto?**

**Alice llegara a ser bailarina?**

**Yoru tomara su taza de té con miel?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "volver a amar"**

**Recuerden comenten o no actualizo**

**Y bueno nos leemos pronto :D**


	10. la propuesta

**Shugo chara no me pertenece, hola chicos! Como verán ya comenzare a subir con más regularidad los capítulos de "volver a amar", así que espero que me dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios y ya pues disfruten de este nuevo capítulo ^-^**

**Capitulo 10**

Akane asomo la cabeza por la puerta en ese instante

**-teléfono para usted-** Ikuto beso a su hija y se fue prometiendo volver pronto

Amu estaba observando a Alice y la vio relajarse un poco en cuanto el desapareció de la misma manera que el aparentaba mas animo cuando estaba con ella no, deben ser imaginaciones mías, pensó no puede tener ni idea, es imposible

Vio que Alice trataba de acomodar los almohadones y se levanto a ayudarla

**-¿estás mejor así?-** pregunto al terminar

**-sí, gracias**

Alice se recostó y Amu le paso el brazo por enzima de forma instintiva para que la niña se acurrucara en ella

**-¿vas alguna vez al ballet?-** pregunto Alice

**-sí, me encanta el ballet…**

**-¿me llevarías un día?**

**-por supuesto ¿Qué te gustaría ver?**

**-bueno, mi favorita es la bella durmiente, pero también me gusta Giselle**

Amu la dejo que expresara feliz sus pensamientos interviniendo de vez en cuando con alguna palabra de ánimo, Alice no parecía necesitar tanto la conversación como su presencia física para acurrucarse contra ella. Poco a poco, su voz se fue haciendo más lenta y empezó a cabecear mientras la debilidad la embargaba, al final quedo en silencio. Se escucho un chasquido en la puerta cuando entro Ikuto, cuando vio a Alice inmóvil contra Amu, una mirada de pánico le surco la cara, pero ella se puso un dedo en los labios y susurro:

**-esta dormida**

El se acerco en silencio y miro a su hija con tal expresión de angustia y amor que Amu sintió que debía darse la vuelta, pero no conseguía hacerlo

La cara de Ikuto era conmovedora cuando retiro un mechón de la sien de su hija

**-dejémosla dormir-** dijo Amu, subió a Alice en la cama, arreglo los almohadones y le acomoda su pequeño cuerpecito, en verdad Alice parecía muy dormida, pero murmuro algo-**no la he entendido ¿Qué ha dicho?**

**-a preguntado por Yoru-**dijo con voz ronca Ikuto antes de poner al conejo a su lado

-**no, Yoru-** susurro Alice

Comprendiendo ahora su padre metió también al pequeño gato azul a su lado y la sonrisa de felicidad de Alice le indico que había acertado

**-buenas noches cariño- **se despidió Amu con un beso

Entonces salió para dejar a solas a la niña con su padre, en cuanto llego abajo inspiro repetidas veces y lo había conseguido ya cuando el entro a la habitación. Por la mirada de su cara, supuso que el también había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar el control

**-sabe que no puede abandonarla ahora ¿verdad?**

**-sí, lo se**

**-Alice la necesita**

**-sí, he venido a verla**

**-eso no es suficiente, usted ha renunciado esta mañana**

**-volveré al trabajo**

**-pero vaya cuando quiera. Además, no la necesita en la oficina, la necesito aquí, queriéndola y dejándola que ella la quiera. Eso es lo que ella más desea en el mundo**

**-estaré aquí**

**-quédese a vivir aquí, de día y de noche- **dijo Ikuto mirándome fijamente con esos dos zafiros los cuales si hubiera sido una colegiala me hubieran hecho poner roja a más no poder, pero que simplemente ahora no podía dejar de ver **( 0.0 ve he hecho un verso y sin esfuerzo XD)**

**-¿me está ofreciendo un trabajo de madre?**

**-no, le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo- **dijo el simplemente, ella lo miro alucinada

**-esa debe ser la broma más pesada que he escuchado en toda mi vida**

**-¿broma? ¿Cree que bromeo respecto a esto?-** pregunto Ikuto frunciendo un poco el ceño

**-entonces, si no es una broma…**

**-ya le he dicho que Alice quiere tener una madre, nunca ha sabido lo que es tener una y quiero dárselo antes de que muera-** vi como sus ojos tomaron un color oscuro-**ella ya le ha tomado cariño a usted**

**-pero…**

**-¿hay alguien más? ¿Un novio, un prometido o lo que sea?**

**-no, no hay nadie mas**

**-entonces, no hay nada que impida que aparente ser mi mujer por una temporada. Eso es todo lo que seria, una apariencia, no le pediré nada para mí mismo. Cuando acabe podremos hacer un divorcio con los acuerdos que usted quiera, no necesitara volver a trabajar en su vida, o si quiere trabajar puede hacerlo en mi empresa y con su cerebro podrá llegar a lo más alto. Lo único que le pido es que le dedique a Alice unos meses para que no se muera sin saber lo que ha sido tener una madre**

**-no puedo aceptarlo- **dijo ella desesperada

**-Alice tiene todo lo que se pueda conseguir con dinero, pero ahora sé que nunca ha tenido las cosas que importan de verdad- **inspiro cerrando sus ojos mientras su alborotado cabello azul le caía sobre estos-**no quiero que también se pierda esto, por favor Amu, por favor**

Su voz era desesperada, sus ojos impotentes y angustiados y Amu sintió una oleada de peligro. Casarse con él, vivir cerca de él durante unos meses, cuando su corazón estaba despertando penosamente atraído hacia él, él y sus pequeñas y raras sonrisa que había tenido el honor de ver, él y su par de ojos que le derretían todo su ser, el con su aspecto frio y controlador pero que había descubierto de que sólo ocultaba a un adolescente prisionera, hacerlo sabiendo que después tendría que alejarse de el…..seria una locura

Entonces, pensó en la niña que había arriba, aparentando ánimo para su padre, demostrando mas fuerza y coraje que cualquier niño y pidiendo solo una cosa de las muchas que la vida le había negado

**-de acuerdo-**dijo Amu con firmeza-**me casare por el bien de Alice**

Amu no sabía qué tipo de reacción esperar de Ikuto, pero cuando llego, la cogió de sorpresa, el le levanto la mano y se la llevo hasta sus labios, la piel de Amu se erizo enseguida al sentir los labios de ese hombre sobre su piel ocasionando sin querer un suspiro, no fue un gesto mundano, sino de referencia

**-gracias-**le dijo Ikuto con suavidad

El recuerdo de ese pequeño roce de sus labios en su piel y lo que causo en ella la anticipo para saber lo duro que iba a ser aquel matrimonio en muchos aspectos, se soltó la mano sin mirarlo

**-de paso-**dijo el-** ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-era algo acerca de por qué no quería estar con Alice ¿era importante?**

Amu dudo un momento, pero al final respondió cortante-** no, no era nada importante**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 10**

**Holis!**

**Que tal les pareció este capítulo?**

**Amu ya se rindió y acepto casarse con el sensualon de Ikuto, pero**

**Amu aguantara la tentación de la fruta prohibida ( en este caso Ikuto)?**

**Ikuto lograra cumplir los sueños de su hija?**

**Habrá luna de miel?**

**Alice lograra encontrar en Amu la madre que nunca tubo?**

**Fue primero el huevo o la gallina?**

**Descubran esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "volver a mar"**

**Y recuerden dejar sus reviews porque si no, no me importaría ahora que salgo de clases irme a una isla paradisiaca donde no haya internet y por lo tanto no podría actualizar en digamos todo la temporada y dejarlos con la pica de si Ikuto quiere y toma la decisión de volver a mar y si Amu esta dispuesta a sustituir a un personaje icónico antes que ella en la vida de Ikuto… pero bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y sigan al corriente de mi fic ^-^**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	11. una boda?

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 11**

Amu dejo la empresa al día siguiente y empezó a dedicarle su tiempo a Alice. Pasaron cuatro días antes de decidir que la niña estaba lo bastante fuerte como para recibir las buenas noticias. Durante ese tiempo, Ikuto los apunto en el registro civil para tres semanas después. Alice se encariñaba con Amu más y mas, no había nada que le gustara más que le leyera cuentos por la noche antes de dormir y a menudo se quedaba dormida sujetándole la mano. Era evidente que hubiera decidido Ikuto lo que hubiera decidido, su hija ya había hecho su propia elección. En una ocasión Alice la encontró a Amu examinando la fotografía al lado de su cama

**-era mi mami-** le dijo Alice-**se murió cuando yo era una bebe**

La fotografía mostraba a una mujer joven de delicada belleza etérea, un hombre no podría evitar enamorarse de ella, pensó Amu. Susurro encantadora y Alice repitió la palabra frunciendo el ceño

**-me gustan las palabras nuevas-**dijo-**son divertidas ^-^**

**-¡qué buena idea! Podrías tener tu diccionario privado**

**-diccionario-**repitió Alice

Amu se lo deletreo también, mientras Alice escribía ella siguió mirando la fotografía envidiando a Nagisa Tsukiyomi por su gracia y encanto

**-papa dice que es la más bonita del mundo-** dijo Alice

**-sí, lo era. Tú te pareces mucho a ella**

Alice quedo encantada

**-sí, papa también lo dice. Siempre me está diciendo que me parezco mucho a ella**

Y perder a Alice será como perder a su mujer de nuevo, pensó Amu. Sorprendió a Alice mirándola y sonrió con rapidez

Una tarde, mientras ella e Ikuto estaban arropando a Alice en la cama, comento con naturalidad

**-lo hemos pasado muy bien estos días, ¿verdad?**

Alice asintió

**-me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre-**dijo Alice en un susurro

**-¿de verdad?-** pregunto Amu, aliviada de que la niña les hubiera facilitado el camino

**-¡ooh, si! ¡me encantaría!**

**-de acuerdo, entonces lo hare**

**-vamos a casarnos- **dijo Ikuto desde el borde de la cama

Alice los miro con incredulidad, con la cara embargada de júbilo, salto de la cama y rodeo a Amu con sus brazos

**-¿de verdad? ¿de verdad?**

**-sí, de verdad-** se rio Amu, intentando evitar que la estrangulara

**-¡eh! ¿y qué pasa conmigo?-** pregunto Ikuto con una sonrisa-** ¿no me das un abrazo?**

Alice salto a abrazarlo

**-¿es verdad papi? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Quiero decir cuando se lo pediste a Amu?**

**-hace unos días, estábamos esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo**

**-pero ¿Dónde se lo pediste? ¿En la oficina o aquí? ¿o fue en la feria?**

**-algo así- **dijo Ikuto tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema

**-oh, por favor cuéntenmelo**

**-no podemos-** dijo Amu saliendo en su rescate-**las cosas como estas tienen que permanecer en secreto**

Alice pareció entenderlo porque se sentó aparentemente satisfecha. Pero al momento siguiente, los agarro otra vez con la guardia baja y movió la mano izquierda de Amu sospechosamente desnuda

**-papa no te ha comprado el anillo todavía-** dijo Alice decepcionada

**-eso es lo siguiente**

**-cuando tengamos tiempo, quería pasar estos días contigo para tener tiempo de conocernos mejor**

**-se casaran pronto ¿verdad?-** pregunto Alice con ansiedad

**-muy pronto- **le prometió Ikuto- **de hecho, antes de finales de este mes**

**-¿y puedo ser la dama de honor?**

**-pero, cariño…-**empezó Amu

**-¿la jefa de las damas de honor con un vestido rosa?**-siguió Alice extasiada-** y tu llevaras un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y cuando subas al altar, me lo darás para que te lo cuide, oh, di que si**

Amu miro a Ikuto dudosa, ninguno de los dos había previsto tal situación

**-por supuesto que podrás, lo que quieras-**

**-no, Amu tiene que decir que si. Ella es la novia**

**-creo que tu idea es maravillosa**

**-¿puedo ayudarte a escoger el vestido de novia? ¡Tenemos que encontrar uno que valla con tu lindo cabello rosa!**

**-en cuanto te encuentres bien para levantarte, iremos a la tienda de alquiler**

**-¿alquiler?- **Alice pareció escandalizada- **¿no vas a comprarlo?**

**-no hace falta, solo me lo pondré una vez y…**

**-¿pero no quieres guardarlo años y años para mirarlo cuando seas vieja?-**pregunto Alice con ansiedad

Estaba claro que su visión de una boda perfecta incluía aquel epilogo**- por supuesto que lo compraremos y tu ayudaras a Amu a elegirlo, es mucho mejor- **intervino Ikuto

Beso a su hija y abandono la habitación con Amu, cuando llegaron abajo, los dos se miraron confusos

**-no se me había ocurrido nada así-** admitió el- **pensé que con darle una madre estaría resuelto, pero parece que ella quiere algo mas**

**-ella quiere sentirse como parte de la familia y hacer lo que hacen las familias**

**-Ya no será la ceremonia tranquila que habíamos planeado ¿podrás soportar una boda por la iglesia con todas las de ley y organizada por una niña de 7 años?**

Dijo Ikuto regalándole una de esas sonrisas piratas, un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas, en verdad ese hombre era demasiado bueno y Amu no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a aguantar

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**Hola chicos!**

**Este capítulo me quedo un poco corto….pero ya pues**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^-^**

**Y recuerden dejar sus comentarios un comentario=capitulo y = a no irme de vacaciones a una isla desierta**

**Bueno en fin espero que sigan enganchados en mi historia y sigan leyendo los nuevos capítulos de "volver a amar"**

**(mas adelantito verán lo que el sensualon de Ikuto comienza a sentir por nuestra peli rosa)**


	12. el anillo!

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 12**

**-si le hace feliz a Alice-**Amu esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tratando de esconder su sonrojo-**tendré que dejarme orientar por ella, esperemos que no quiera comprar toda la tienda**

Ikuto se encogió de hombros

**-¿y qué importa si lo quiere? Compra lo que ella quiera, busca un buen organizador de bodas y dile que me pase las facturas. Te dejare mi tarjeta de crédito para que puedas comprar el anillo de compromiso ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**-¿es que no comprendes que ya no es tan simple? Alice tiene ideas muy fijas acerca de cómo deben suceder las cosas**

**-¿y cómo quiere que suceda esto?**

**-creo que le deberías de pedir consejo acerca del anillo y si es posible aceptarlo, eso la alegrara más que nada**

**-aceptar su consejo-** repitió el cómo memorizando una lección

**-haz como una conspiración de ello, solo tú y ella**

**-bien, si, me parece muy bien**

Ella lo miro con una mezcla de lastima, amabilidad y exasperación. Él lo sabía todo de los negocios, pero de la gente, incluso de la que amaba, no sabía nada

Pero cuando Ikuto emprendía algo lo hacía bien y a la tarde siguiente trajo a casa una caja grande de joyería que llevo directamente al cuarto de Alice. Amu se sintió excluida, pero por detrás de la puerta pudo oír a Alice reírse y decir:

**-ese…ese**

Al final fue Alice la que salió

**-ya puedes entrar-** dijo tomándola de la mano, la condujo a la habitación donde Ikuto estaba esperando con algo escondido en la mano**-¿tengo que irme yo?-** pregunto la niña con ansiedad

**-por supuesto que no- **respondió Amu- **esta es una ocasión familiar**

Amu pensó que Alice se sentía avergonzada de tomar parte en lo que debería haber sido un momento romántico y se pregunto si Ikuto habrá sentido lo mismo, pero el parecía muy tranquilo cuando la tomo de la mano y dijo:

**-Alice y yo lo hemos elegido juntos, ella estaba convencida de que este es el que mas te gustaría y eso espero yo también**

Amu casi dio un respingo cuando vio el anillo

Con poca consideración para con el bolsillo de su padre, Alice había elegido una brillante joya de diamantes, debía contener treinta pequeñas piedras incrustadas alrededor de una grande en el centro

**-¿te gusta?-**pregunto la niña con ansiedad

**-es precioso- **jadeo Amu sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel al sentir como Ikuto colocaba el anillo en su dedo, le sonrió a Alice-** has elegido una preciosidad**

**-papi me ayudo-**dijo ella con generosidad mirando a su padre con gesto significativo-** sigue papa**

Por un momento Amu no comprendió nada, Alice estaba mirando a su padre con ansiedad como con miedo de que el omitiera algo que estropeara el momento. Entonces, Amu sintió la mano de Ikuto sobre sus hombros a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Al momento siguiente, los labios de Ikuto estaban sobre ella

No hubo nada apasionado en aquel beso, pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le subiera por la espina dorsal, pero al final el beso solo era una formalidad por petición de Alice, pero de igual el roce de sus labios la pillo desprevenida y despertó una respuesta en lo más hondo de ella que no pudo contener, se quedo parada y asombrada hasta que el murmuro contra sus labios

**-devuélveme el beso o no parecerá de verdad**

Ella se apresuro a interpretar su parte apoyando las manos alrededor de su cuello, se acerco mas a el. Su boca era firme y cálida contra la de ella y de repente las imágenes empezaron a asaltar su mente: días calientes de verano cargados de dulce y sensual belleza, la tierra en plena floración, puestas de sol y brisas aromáticas, vino, risas y amor. De repente fue consciente de todo un mundo de posibilidades y todo por el tenue beso de un hombre al que no le importaba nada y que esperaba lo mismo de ella

Se separaron y Amu desvió la cabeza al instante, era imposible para ella volver a ver esos ojos como zafiros sin echarse a corres, el corazón le latía acelerado y estaba segura de que en ese momento se la podría confundir con un tomate

**-es un anillo precioso-** dijo Amu tratando de recobrar la compostura-** lo guardare como un tesoro**

Cuando se quedaron a solas unos minutos después, Ikuto dijo apenado

**-de verdad que lo siento, nunca pretendí que sucediera. No pensé que se involucraría tanto con los detalles**

**-yo tampoco, pero no importa**- contesto ella apresurada

**-me asegurare de que suceda lo menos posible, te prometo que no tenia deseos…bueno estoy seguro de que a ti te pasa lo mismo**

Amu no sabía porque, pero al escuchar esa frase sintió como que algo se rompió en su interior

**-exactamente, dejemos el tema**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**Hola chicos!**

**Bueno este capítulo me quedo un poco corto pero bueno ^-^**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews = capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recién vamos a comenzar con las partes romanticonas asi que más adelante prepárense para un derrame nasal XD**

**Bueno espero que sigan al tanto y esperen los otros capítulos de "volver a amar"**

**Nos leemos luego**


End file.
